deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley Pines
Stanley Pines, also known as "Grunkle" Stan, is one of the main protagonist of the Disney cartoon, Gravity Falls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Stanley Pines vs Mr. Krabs (Abandoned) * Grunkle Stan V.S. Scrooge McDuck * Tito Dick Vs. Stanley Pines Possible Opponents * Dan (Dan Vs) * [[Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)|Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)]] * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Kenny (The Walking Dead) * Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Reigen Arataka (Mob Psycho 100) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Stan Smith (American Dad) With Dipper and Soos * Ed, Edd N Eddy History Stanley Pines, along with his twin brother Stanford, aka "Ford," was born in New Jersey in the 1950's. Despite their differences, with Stanley being the street smart troublemaker to Ford's academic brilliance, the two brothers were very close through high school. However, when Ford's one chance to get into a high ranking university were dashed, their parents disowned Stanley, while Ford didn't stand up for his brother. Now without a home, Stanley spent over a decade pursuing a number of ventures, ranging from fairly shady practices to downright illegal ones. Eventually, Stanley would be imprisoned in three different countries, banned from 32 of the 50 United States of America, was married for six hours, and shifted between countless false identities. Things changed in 1982, when his brother Ford sent him a postcard asking Stanley to visit him in the rural town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Here, he discovered that Ford was living alone in a state of paranoia, having apparently spent time studying paranormal phenomena and building an inter-dimensional portal. However, when Stanley realized that Ford had no intentions of reconciling with him, he lost his temper, and the two got into a fight. In the ensuing brawl, the portal was accidentally activated, pulling Ford into the unknown abyss. After recovering from the horror of what had happened, Stanley decided to do everything in his power to repair the portal and bring his brother back. He turned Ford's isolated cottage into a tourist trap to keep himself afloat while spending his nights pouring over Ford's notes, trying to reverse engineer the portal's technology. Thirty years later, at the start of Gravity Falls, he continues his double life while playing host for his great niece and great nephew, Mabel and Dipper. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Despite being an ordinary man on the edge of being a senior citizen, Stanley is no slouch in a fight. During his youth, he took lessons in boxing to protect himself and his brother from bullies. He is also skilled in using brass knuckles and baseball bats in melee combat. Stanley also carries smoke bombs for escaping bad situations. Although not an intellectual like his brother, Stanley also has a remarkable mind. His abilities as a con artist are remarkable, most notably in his ability to remain undercover for thirty years, hiding his knowledge of the supernatural while evading federal investigation and rebuilding advanced technology. His willpower is also remarkable, as unlike his relatives, he has never been led astray by Bill Cipher. Feats *Won a fistfight against a giant reptile while guarding a pig. *Protected Dipper and Mabel from a zombie outbreak using brass knuckles and a baseball bat. *Led both the mundane and paranormal residents of Gravity Falls during the events of Weirdmageddon, preventing conflicts between various hostile parties. Faults *Is ultimately a normal man in a world containing fantastic creatures and beings. *Emotions such as anger will cloud his judgement. *Despite his charisma, he lacks some social skills not based on manipulating people. Trivia *Stanley Pines owns ten guns, but has never been known to use them. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Disney Characters Category:Gravity Falls combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:TV combatants Category:Cartoon Characters